Examples of known constructions of radiant tube heating appliance are described in EP-A-0248629 and in EP-A-2102555 and also in our co-pending application GB 9300612.0 filed 14 Jan. 1993.
The object of the invention is to provide improvements in radiant tube heating appliances giving better efficiency, more reliable operation, and, in particular, substantially reduced levels of noxious emissions.